


Just Friends

by CalypsoMoonLace



Series: just friends, just lovers. [2]
Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Angst, F/F, Femslash, I wrote this a long time ago rip me, I'm sorry if ur looking for actual Marlynn fics, This sucks but I wanted to post something, dauntless cake, i wrote this two years ago okay, one sided relationship(s), sort of, the cake disappears oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalypsoMoonLace/pseuds/CalypsoMoonLace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lynn tells Marlene how she feels, but doesn't get the reaction she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 2014 don't judge me

"Marlene!"

Walking out of the mess hall, one last piece of Dauntless cake in hand, Marlene looked up from the ground. She saw Lynn waving her arms franticly, with a distressed look on her face. Marlene ran up to her, and she noticed that she looked anxious and... Afraid? Lynn afraid? Not something you see often.

"Marlene," Lynn said, desperately almost out of breath. "I have something to tell you."

"Uh, okay," Marlene answered, confused. What could this be about? Is something bothering her? Is someone in danger? With Lynn, it could anything.

"Um, let's go somewhere private"

Private? Was it really this bad? Marlene was so used to the Lynn that was always yelling and laughing, not this scared, fragile Lynn that looks like she was in danger, and she is actually scared.

Lynn ushered her into an empty closet and turned around, not meeting Marlene's eyes.

"Marlene..."

"What? What's wrong? Who's going to die?"

A small smile across Lynn's face at her answer. But then her face changed back to its somber expression.

"Marlene, ever since I was small, I knew I was different from everyone else." Different? Was she... Divergent?

Lynn continued, "But I didn't know why, or how. But now I do. One day I realized, 'Hey, it's Marlene, she's cute', and it sort of blossomed from there. I love you, Marlene, and not just as friends."

Oh.

Marlene's mouth was wide open with shock. She and... Lynn? She never thought of the possibilities, or even that Lynn was... gay. She never thought it would come to this.

And Lynn was so quiet. She was usually was loud, boisterous, and funny, but this? This was too sentimental for her. Almost like those emotions could not be expressed by someone like Lynn. Marlene never knew she was even capable of... feeling these personal, sad feelings.

"Lynn..." Marlene started to say but didn't know how to finish. She didn't know how to reject her best friend.

"I- I just- I just want to be friends, okay? Just friends."

Lynn's shoulders dropped sadly. Her eyes clouded over, and she stuttered, "Uh-um, yeah, friends."

A look of concern covered Marlene's face. "It's not that I don't like you, you're an amazing person," She hoped that this was the right way to reject someone, a nice person like Lynn at that. "But... I just don't swing that way"

"Okay," Lynn sighed, and looked up at her, her face covered in grief. "You can go now"

Marlene turned and left a little faster than she meant to. Lynn probably hated her right now, thought she was homophobic. Honestly, all Marlene wanted was to eat her leftover cake and cry. She wished she could be with Lynn, to make her happy, but that would be one huge lie.

She was going to have to live with it.

Unbeknownst to Marlene, Lynn sank down onto an old box, still in the closet, and put her head in her hands.

"Just friends," she said, her voice cracking.

"Just friends."


End file.
